Mr. Hyde (Dark Universe)
Mr. Edward Hyde or simply Mr. Hyde is the secondary antagonist of the Dark Universe. He made his debut appearance in the Dark Universe's first film, The Mummy. He (and his good side Dr. Henry Jekyll) is portrayed by Russell Crowe, who also portrayed Inspector Javert in Les Miserables, ''SID 6.7 in ''Virtuosity, ''Mayor Nicholas Hostetler in ''Broken City ''Pearly Soames in ''Winter's Tale ''and Ben Wade in the 2007 remake of ''3:10 to Yuma. Appearance Hyde bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Jekyll, with the only differences being that Hyde's body is covered with tainted veins and bears golden eyes. Hyde also speaks with a Cockney accent, as opposed to Jekyll's Received Pronunciation accent. History After his Prodigium soldiers saved both Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey from the recently awakened Ahmanet's attack, Dr. Jekyll introduced the duo about nature of his organization where they deal with various supernatural threats. During this conversation, Dr. Jekyll even mentioned that one of the contained threats was inside him: His past experiment to see darkness in human psyche on himself had led to the birth of his monstrous persona, Edward Hyde. Horrified with what he had created, Dr. Jekyll confined the monster in his mind by injected himself with special serum to keep Hyde dormant, but only temporarily as daily injection must be done to keep himself sane. He then confirms that Nick was cursed when he unlocked Ahmanet's tomb and intended to complete her ritual and allow Set to possess him in order to destroy Set and end his evil forever. This of course, made Nick become reluctant to agreed with the plan that he stole one of the serum, leaving Dr. Jekyll to lose control over Hyde who goes to start his rampage. The chaos escalated with Ahmanet breaking free from Prodigium's captivity and wreaking havoc, death, and destruction as she made her way to escape the base. As this happens, Hyde attacked Nick, who realizes how desperate Dr. Jekyll attempted to contain his evil side: The nature of experiment that brought Hyde to life not only made him psychotic whenever Hyde took over, but also gave Hyde superhuman strength and mutated Jekyll's body to increase his strength further that Jekyll's DNA become warped into Hyde's as this happens. Even though the room where Hyde is in now had installed with Prodigium's security systems (which includes specialized biometric handprint scanners that can scan Hyde's DNA) which could contain Hyde whenever he emerges, it becomes apparent that those systems cannot hold him forever. As Hyde attacks Nick, Hyde offers Nick a partnership: while Jekyll wants Nick to become fused with Set in the hopes of destroying Set for good, Hyde seeks to team up with Set to create ultimate chaos. Acting fast, Nick injects Hyde with the serum that made the monstrous persona dormant and Dr. Jekyll regains control over himself. After this, Hyde is never seen afterwards. Navigation Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Related to Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters